


Child

by DarkFrozenNight88



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood, Hurt/Comfort, Introspective Dean Winchester
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFrozenNight88/pseuds/DarkFrozenNight88
Summary: Ogni bambino...ogni bambino può farlo, ma non tu.





	Child

**Fanfiction scritta per l'Advent Calendar 2018 del gruppo facebook “Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction & Fanart”:**  
 **<https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/>**  
Prompt: BAMBINO  
Giorno: 24° GIORNO D’AVVENTO, FINESTRELLA 24  
WARNING: CHILDHOOD  
 _Devo ringraziare di cuore Nattini1 per aver trovato il tempo di Betare questa cosuccia e ringrazio chiunque passi a leggerla, recensirla e anche chi -per qualche arcano motivo- deciderla di salvarsela come piaciuta, da ricordare o chessò io_ _😉_  
 _PS: ovviamente nessun personaggio mi appartiene, purtroppo :’(_  
  
  
Natale è quel periodo dell'anno che i bambini aspettano sempre con ansia, speranzosi di ricevere i regali desiderati, mangiare tanti dolci e passare tanti momenti belli e memorabili con la loro famiglia, i loro parenti ed amici.  
Ognuno di loro sogna e ripensa alla notte della vigilia, una notte magica e carica di emozione...l'attesa ormai quasi svanita per l'arrivo di Santa Claus, i regali sotto l'albero, i dolci nelle calze, il fuoco del camino che rende ancora più caldo e confortevole l'ambiente, la neve che scende silenziosa all’esterno ricordando al mondo che ormai il tempo è giunto.  
E poi, il 25 esplode la magia: i bambini si svegliano all'alba scalpitanti e con entusiasmo raggiungono i genitori nel letto matrimoniale per svegliarli e convincerli ad andare a vedere e cercare i doni, si aprono i regali, lo stupore e la meraviglia risuonano in ogni meandro della casa, urla di gioia per aver ricevuto un regalo inaspettato od al contrario tanto desiderato, gli abbracci e le mega colazioni con pancakes, pies e cioccolata.  
L'arrivo dei parenti e con loro gli altri regali, il pranzo di Natale in cui la mamma e le nonne hanno messo tanto amore, la tombolata di rito ed i giochi di società fatti per donare sorrisi e risate ad adulti e piccini, il classico momento della gara a chi fa il pupazzo più bello, la fantomatica e tanto temuta battaglia di palle di neve, la serata prevalentemente usata per raccontare storie davanti al camino.  
Ogni bambino ama ogni Natale passato, esulta per quello che sta vivendo e sogna sempre di più in quello che arriverà nel anno venturo...ogni bambino serve come promemoria agli adulti della famiglia che, almeno una volta all'anno, alle fiabe si può credere, nei sogni sperare un po' più insistentemente, il ritmo frenetico della vita quotidiana può rallentare almeno per un giorno fino a fermarsi quasi totalmente per riposare anima e mente.  
Ogni bambino...ogni bambino può farlo, ma non tu.  
   
Non tu che da quando avevi quattro anni hai dovuto imparare a badare a tuo fratello.  
Non tu che durante l'anno sei un piccolo nomade a causa di una situazione più grande di te.  
Non tu che a cinque anni hai visto cosa realmente è il lupo di Cappuccetto rosso.  
Non tu che a sei anni hai imparato a sparare.  
Non tu che a sei anni e mezzo hai visto cosa può fare dell'acqua santa a persone con occhi neri.  
Non tu che hai visto cosa realmente siano le fate dei boschi: esseri mostruosi che mangiano occhi ed intrappolano viandanti nel muschio.  
Non tu, non tu che un padre non lo hai più ed al suo posto c'è un generale di guerra.  
Non tu che al posto di una famiglia grande ed unita, non hai che solo qualche foto sbiadita e bruciata ai bordi.  
Non tu che hai visto la tua casa svanire nelle fiamme quasi dantesche e da lì è svanito il sogno di una fissa dimora.  
Non tu che al posto di una mamma hai un'assenza pesante come macigni sulla schiena di un bimbo che agli occhi del mondo è ancora tanto innocente.  
Non sei tu uno di quei bambini che attendono Natale, poiché tu attendi in un cerchio di sale con in mano un fucile il ritorno di quel Generale-Cacciatore.  
Non sei tu, Dean, uno di quei bambini pieni di speranza e curiosità negli occhi.  
Non sei tu...poiché, infondo, avere dieci anni non conta.  
Non conta l'anagrafe, cosa dice la gente, cosa pensa il mondo.  
Non conta perché tu, Dean Winchester, un bambino non lo sei mai stato.  
 


End file.
